Tala's story
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Related story to Kai's morning surprise, but it's Tala. So enjoy! Warnings, humour, family life sex ed, and a very funny Tala.


HEY There! This is Tala's story, a realted story to Kai's morning surprise. So, enjoy!

I don't own Beyblade.

Tala's story

It was early in the morning and a sleeping Tala was suddenly awoken by a disturbing feeling in _lower_ part of his body. First he tried to shake off the feeling by trying hard to dream about eating loads of ice cream and candy, but that didn't help much. It only made him hungry and he hates it when his stomach is grawling for food.

"mmm..." mumbled 12 year old Tala as he lifted his head from the pillow and yawned to the ceiling. Just when he was going to make his bed, he noticed a blotch of wetness on the bed sheet.

"what the..?' murmured Tala squinting closer to the damp spot and realised what it was.

" AH! OH NO! I peed my pants!!!" yelled Tala backing away and clutching the wet place in his pajama pants.

" Tala honey! What's going on?'

Tala's ears perked up. It was the voice of his mom, Mrs Ivanov.

"Tala? Are you okay?'

"Ya! I'm fine!" answered Tala quickly. But he wasn't all _okay_, if you know what I mean.

Without hesitation, Tala ran to the bathroom to see what's really going on in his pants. Once he got to his destination, he stripped off his pants and his boxers and took a good hard look.

"OH MY GOD!!! AHHH!!!"

Tala's voice echoed downstairs and his dad, Mr Ivanov came running up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Huff Huff... T-Tala?!" panted Mr Ivanov as he reached the door. There was no sign of Tala. Mr Ivanov walked closer to the door and opened a crack so he could see what was going on in there.

"WHAT THE HECK?! TALA!!!" screamed Mr Ivanov slamming the door open.

Tala was lying on the floor, eyes closed, and pants and boxers pulled down. Tala had _fainted_ from the sight of his erection.

Later on Tala woke up from his fainting.

"where am I... ice cream land?" moaned Tala stupidly. Then suddenly his eyes popped open.

"AHHH!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!!!" screamed Tala jumping up and fell down with a heavy thump. His dad had carried him to the living room couch.

"DDAAAAADDDDD!!!"

"Tala, relax. Everything's okay." Replied Mr Ivanov calmly.

"NO! EVERYTHING'S _NOT _OKAY!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY PENIS!!!" spazzed Tala clutching his crotch and making dramatic movements with his arms.

"I think I'm having a rare sickness! I don't want to get my dick chopped off, DAD! HELP ME!" whiled Tala.

"Tala will you listen to me-

"Call a doctor!"

"TALA! Listen, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Maybe the police- what did you say?" Tala finally heard something his had said.

"(sigh) Tala, there nothing wrong with you, it's just that you're going through puberty."

"Huh? Puber- wa? What's that?" Tala's not that smart at those things.

"Puberty Tala, that's why your penis is acting..._strange,_ or whatever you call it."

"But why my dick doing that?! I did not do anything wrong to it!"

"It's doing that because the blood rushes to your penis and it makes it erect. Your testicals stores the sperm and when you have an erection, the sperm comes out of your penis." Mr Ivanov explained carefully to the curious Tala.

"Oh... Then how often is the erection?'

"I guess about 90 minutes or so... DON'T worry, it will go away in a while, plus you will get some voice cracks so your voice will get deeper."

After Tala heard what his dad had said, he was so embarrassed with himself that his turned to the colour of his hair.

"DARN IT I'M STUPID!"

"Don't worry Tala, everyone's like that when it happens to them."

"Really?"

"No! HA HA HA!" laughed Mr Ivanov pointing at his embarrassed son.

"That's not funny!"

"Hey honey! Guess what Tala did when he saw his erec-

"NO!!!" Tala chucked off the sentence.

"What was that dear?" Mrs Ivanov asked in the other room.

"N-nothing mom!"

"Ta da!" ended 16 year old Tala standing up and bowing to Kai. "That was my super awesome story!"

"More like super funny and embarrassing story!" laughed Kai clutching his guts.

" Ha ha very funny Kai! At least I didn't leave my pants down the whole time!"

"Well Tala, at least I didn't faint with my pants down!" said Kai finally stopped laughing.

"I was ONLY a little boy!" huffed Tala acting superior.

"A 12 year old _little _boy that fainted!" replied Kai copying Tala's pose of superiorness.

"Shut up Hiwatari!" Tala threw his coat at Kai.

"Bam Ivanov!' Kai chucked Tala's coat back. "still, you shouldn't faint Tala."

"I know okay? Just don't remind me of that again."

"Okay, whatever you say... _little _boy."

"oh, be quiet... _Hi-chan._"

The end

So? How d'ya like it? Oh by the way in the end when Tala called Kai Hi chan, well I made it up with his last name Hiwatari. Like Hi, for the first part of his last name and chan, you know, means little.

I'm proud of this story. Thx so much for reading! Reviews?


End file.
